Rien qu'une nuit
by lily's angel
Summary: OS. slash HPDM. Les règles étaient pourtant claires « une nuit, rien qu’une nuit, et quand le jour se lèvera, tout s’arrêtera » c’est même lui qui les a fixées, alors pourquoi Draco se sent si mal maintenant ?


**Titre :**_Rien qu'une nuit_

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (pour mon plus grand malheur) mais à JK Rowling, je me contente de jouer avec )

**Genre : **One shot avec le fameux couple Draco/Harry !

**Avertissement :** Il est question ici de relation homosexuelle donc si ça ne vous êtes contre, rien ne vous oblige à lire

**Résumé :** Les règles étaient pourtant claires « une nuit, rien qu'une nuit, et quand le jour se lèvera, tout s'arrêtera » c'est même lui qui les a fixées, alors pourquoi Draco se sent si mal maintenant ?

**Note de moi :** Un petit one shot écrit un soir tard, que j'ai mis longtemps avant de décider de le poster parce que je n'en suis pas très satisfaite mais bon me voilà lancer ;) j'attends avec impatience votre avis, vos critiques et tout et tout !

**oOoOo**

**Rien qu'une nuit**

Et il avait mal.

Il avait mal et il savait,

Il savait qu'il aurait beau tout essayer, tout donner,

Il n'atteindrait jamais son âme.

Il aurait beau offrir son cœur,

Jamais l'ange brun ne lui donnerait le sien.

Les anges restent avec les anges,

Et malgré son teint pâle, ses cheveux ors et ses yeux argents

Le prince des Serpentard n'avait rien d'un ange

Et il le savait.

Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais digne du Survivant.

Il savait que sa fierté mal placée et son masque d'indifférence avaient déjà tout gâché,

Il savait tout ça.

A ces pensées son corps frissonna

Et il du se retenir de pleurer.

Un Malfoy digne de ce nom ne pleure pas.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait offert son corps à Potter,

Maintenant qu'il lui avait 'fait l'amour',

Maintenant que le gryffondor lui avait arraché son cœur

Et que, fou de douleur, le blond était parti,

Le laissant seul, endormi,

Etait-il encore digne de quelque chose ?

Non.

Il n'était qu'un lâche,

Il avait sali un ange tombé du ciel

Puis il avait fui.

Il avait fui parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser son cœur derrière lui.

Et sans savoir pourquoi il se retrouvait là,

Au sommet de la cour d'astronomie,

Et il comprenait son erreur.

Partir si vite n'avait rien changé,

Son cœur, Potter l'avait déjà entre les mains.

C'était trop tard.

Le mal était fait.

Il avait voulu jouer avec un ange et il avait perdu.

Et au lieu d'affronter le brun le lendemain matin,

D'affronter son regard qui lui dirait que tout était finit,

Qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait,

Une bonne 'partie de jambe en l'air' et puis c'est tout.

Au lieu de ça,

Draco était parti en douce

Et il se retrouvait seul au milieu de la nuit,

Seul et terriblement désespéré.

Il avait joué avec le feu et s'était brûlé.

Pourtant les règles avaient été claires :

« Une nuit, rien qu'une nuit, du crépuscule au petit matin,

Et quand le jour se lèvera,

Tout s'arrêtera »

C'est lui qui en avait eu l'idée,

Tout ça pour mettre fin au désir incessant qui le rongeait.

Un désir que Draco savait réciproque,

Il le voyait parfaitement dans les yeux émeraudes du brun

Et il l'avait vu à nouveau,

Quand tous les deux cette nuit,

Ils avaient rejoint les étoiles.

Puis l'autre s'était endormi,

Et Draco avait compris qu'il était allé trop loin,

Que coucher avec Le Survivant n'avait rien changé,

Bien au contraire.

Et maintenant chaque minute qui passait l'emmenait un peu plus haut,

Un peu plus loin sur l'échelle de la souffrance.

Un gouffre sans fin c'était ouvert sous ses pieds

Et un nouveau sentiment l'habitait,

Un sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais cru éprouver

Un sentiment qu'on appelait 'amour'.

Draco Malfoy, était tombé amoureux et pas de n'importe qui,

Il était amoureux de sa Némésis, son ennemi juré.

Mais même si désir il y avait eu,

Jamais Harry Potter ne pourrait aimer un con fini comme lui.

Un con qui n'est même pas capable d'attendre le matin

Pour le serrer dans ses bras

Au moins une dernière fois.

Un con qui à trop de fierté

Pour s'abaisser à avouer ses sentiments.

A cette pensée Dray leva les yeux vers le ciel.

Les étoiles scintillaient dans la nuit

Comme si elles illuminaient les rêves

Du jeune brun endormi.

L'image du gryffondor assoupi,

Le sourire aux lèvres,

Arrache au blond sa première larme.

Lui, le seul héritier des Malfoy,

Le prince de Serpentard,

Le tombeur de Poudlard,

Le briseur de cœur,

Celui que tout le monde craignait,

Etait entrain de pleurer pour un amour inespéré.

Quiconque l'aurait vu à ce moment, n'aurait pu se faire à cette vision,

Le blond au cœur de pierre pleurait…

Mais Draco s'en fichait,

Et il continua à laisser aller ses larmes,

Il repensa à la soirée qui s'était écoulé,

Il repensa au baiser passionné que Potter et lui avait échangé,

Il repensa au contact des mains du gryffondor sur son torse,

Et tout son corps se mit à trembler

A l'idée que plus jamais,

Plus jamais ses caresses ne lui seraient destinées.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait quitté la chambre ?

Malfoy n'en savait rien,

Mais il continuait de pleurer.

Trop de sentiments refoulés,

Depuis trop de temps,

Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Sans faire de bruit,

Une silhouette s'approcha derrière lui,

Des bras vinrent enserrer sa taille,

Des lèvres couvrirent ses joues de baisers

Comme pour aspirer ses larmes.

Puis il entendit souffler dans son oreille :

« Je savais que je te trouverais là, la nuit n'est pas finit Dray,

Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir, c'est les règles. »

Le blond aurait voulu se retourner.

Il aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que pour lui ce n'était pas un jeu.

Mais il se refusait tout mouvement,

De peur que ça ne soit qu'un rêve,

De peur que son ange s'en aille

Et qu'il soit de nouveau seul.

Une vague de frisson parcouru son corps,

Il sentit l'étreinte se resserrer autour de sa taille

Et entendit la voie du brun murmurer à nouveau :

« Chut, je suis là maintenant, tout ira bien »

Des larmes se remirent à couler de ses yeux gris,

Non, tout n'ira pas bien,

Tout ne pouvait pas bien aller,

Parce que demain, il n'aurait plus le droit à ses bras autour de sa taille,

Ni à son souffle au creux de son oreille.

Lentement, Draco se retourna.

Il devait lui faire face,

Il voulait encore une fois plonger dans ses yeux verts.

Le Survivant le regarda,

Et tout en séchant ses larmes,

Il effleura les lèvres du Serpentard

Lui murmurant entre deux baisers

Que tout irait bien.

Sans réfléchir, le blond se dégagea

Et un flot de paroles s'échappa de ses lèvres,

Il devait vider son cœur,

Au risque de perdre le jeune homme à tout jamais, il devait…

« Non Harry, tout n'ira pas bien.

Tout n'ira pas bien parce que moi…

Je ne veux pas que le jour se lève,

Je ne veux pas que l'horizon s'éclaircisse,

Je ne veux pas que cette nuit s'arrête et que le soleil revienne,

Je ne veux pas que d'autres lèvres t'embrassent,

Que d'autres mains te caressent,

Que d'autres hommes te possèdent.

Tout n'ira pas bien, parce que moi…

Moi… je t'aime. » finit-il dans un soupir presque inaudible.

Ca y'est.

Il lui avait dit.

Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête,

Ses larmes ruisselaient de plus bel sur son visage.

Il savait que quand il ouvrirait à nouveau ses paupières,

Son bel ange,

Son seul amour,

Ne serait plus là,

Comme lui il y a quelques heures.

Mais les mains de Harry se posèrent sur son visage

Le forçant à ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder

Et il dit d'une voix rauque :

« Dray, mon ange blond,

Regarde–moi, je ne laisserais pas le jour nous séparer,

Je ne laisserais pas de stupides règles nous empêcher d'être ensemble. »

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à ces mots,

Il sourit parce qu'il avait raison,

Ses règles étaient stupides,

''Tout comme moi'' songea-t-il.

Mais le brun ne s'arrêta pas là :

« Je ne laisserais personne nous empêcher de… nous aimer. »

Le jeune gryffondor ouvrit alors ses bras,

Et une tête blonde vint s'enfouir dans son cou.

Il espérait tant que tout soit vrai,

Et même s'il avait rêvé,

Même s'il avait tout inventé,

Il souhaitait ne jamais se réveiller,

Pour ne pas qu'il parte,

Pour ne pas qu'il l'abandonne,

Pour qu'il ne soit plus jamais seul.

« Mon ange » chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Et il pu deviner le sourire du brun sur sa nuque.

« Mon ange » répéta-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

_Fin_

**oOoOo**

Un peu déçue par la fin, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir bâclé :s mais à l'origine je me focalisais plus sur les pensées de Draco, sur ses interrogations, bref j'espère que vous avez quand même ! Votre avis est le bienvenue ;)


End file.
